Pretty Little Liars — Five Years Later (One-Shot)
by midnightsavior
Summary: Was that one year time-jump at the end of 7x20 not enough for you? Let's go forward to five years later, where all the liars get together. (One-Shot) (PLL) (Script Style)


p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemFIVE YEARS LATER/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongROSEWOOD-AFTERNOON/EVENING-3:30/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(The Five PLL's – Alison, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily sit around a table in front of the /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rosewood Grille, drinking wine.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongALISON/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I have this feeling- Like this is the end of something./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHANNA/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I've been feeling that feeling, too. Nostalgia?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Hanna reaches for a wine bottle in the middle of the table. Spencer stops her.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"What? I was feeling nostalgic… About the wine. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Spencer looks at Hanna with the "Spencer look")/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I don't have to drive home./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSPENCER/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"But you don't want to trip on a fire-hydrant./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(The Five PLL's all laugh together)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongALISON/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, my God. I remember that. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(She stops to think about the moment for a second.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"We were all walking to school and you were so busy in the conversation./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHANNA/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Hanna cuts in to save herself from being embarrassed-again.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"What! We were talking about Tony Burches!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(She pauses for a second. Remembering the old Hanna.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Well, that was me, the old Hanna. All obsessed with fashion…/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEMILY/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Old Hanna? Yeah, okay, fashion designer./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongARIA/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Can you believe this? We're all happy. Like really happy. And no "A" in sight./p  
p style="text-align: center;" (Aria smiles at the other PLL's)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Suddenly, Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Alison get a text. Spencer gets a call. But none of them look worried.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSPENCER /strong(on phone)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Uh-um…Yes… Okay, see you tomorrow./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(She hangs up the phone and puts it down on her lap.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEMILY/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Why does this always happen to us? Our phones going off, at the same time./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSPENCER/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Maybe it's a sign./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Hanna looks at her, confused.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The universe telling us that we're all synced together. That we have an unbreakable bond./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Or a reminder that I have a dentist appointment at 11./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(The PLL's laugh.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHANNA/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, my God, I remember my days at that dentist. You know, I would've been the one asking that./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSPENCER/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" I didn't think about that./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHANNA/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Wow, something Spencer didn't think about./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(The PLL's laugh.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSPENCER/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"No, actually if you would've worked there longer than two days, you would be the one telling me: (Spencer imitates voice-) "Hello, is this Spencer Hastings? Will you still be able to come at 11, tomorrow? Okay, Spencer, thank you for your time. Goodbye."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEMILY/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Well, me and Alison should get home. We have a meeting at 7:45 and we need to get back to the babysitter!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongARIA/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"We should do this again…/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHANNA/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"What, drink wine together?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongARIA/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Well, that, and us bonding together. All of our lives are so hectic!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHANNA/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"No, I agree. With Eve, always throwing her little baby carrots everywhere, I need a break!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSPENCER/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"What about me and Toby? Two kids are hard! At least, you guys had experience. (She looks at Alison.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongALISON/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, I understand, with two kids! Well, Thomas and Dove have some of the best people as their parents./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongARIA/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"What about we do this, next Thursday? Ezra can watch Andre!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(All the PLL's smile at each-other. They all get up and hug each-other.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"THE END./span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
